seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raion/History
History ChildHood He was raised on an in the Grand Line. There he lived a peaceful life. Until the island was enslaved by Big Mom. Upon being "Under Her Protection" they were always at a shortage of food. Since he couldn't afford it he either found it in the woods or ate the dirt itself. One day they couldn't meet the quota of food they were supposed to provide to her. The island went into a flurry of panic, many villagers escaped using the spare boats left on the ship. He tried many times to run away but no one would let him on their ships. He was left with the homeless of the island to sit there and wait for Big Mom's wrath. She arrived in two days and hell was let loose. Her entire crew set siege against the island and destroyed everything insight. As he panicked his only choice was to get aboard their ship. He snuck upon Big Mom's ship and took the form of one if her pirates to survive. He saw her destroy his home in a matter of minutes, to terrified to move. He stayed in the lower decks cleaning up after everyone for months. When their ship stopped to gain some more land, he boarded the island and didn't return to the ship. Later on that week a Navy Vice Admiral came to the island, looking for the Fishman Pirates captain Fisher Tiger. At the moment Raion had complete trust in the navy and loved them to death so he boarded their ship. When he was found by the Vice Admiral he was asked where he's from, when he explained he had no home to go to the Vice Admiral adopted him as his own. That man was Borsalino, a future Admiral. Raion was taken to Navy HQ to be trained as a marine. He spent years training under Borsalino, and admired him. He started to call him grandpa. He felt as if Borsalino was his only family. When Borsalino became Admiral he was so ecstatic that he just had to grow him a party. But he never came. Soon, Raion became a captain and watched over the first half of the grand line. When he was able to see Kizaru again he was filled with emotions, but was shrugged off by business. Kizaru came to tell him about his new mission and wanted to say goodbye for now. He and Raion made a promise to rise to the top. When Kizaru left Raion broke down. He waved goodbye to his grandpa and went on with his task. Youth In a span of a two years his crew has taken down notorious pirates. Upon doing so, Raion has gained he attention of Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Sengoku took his training to another level beyond what he was used to. Ten years went by, and he heard about Big Mom attacking another island. He went out against Sengoku's orders of not going to her. He used his devil fruit to appear on her ship and went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. When Big Mom came to the top to see him, he was brutally beaten. When he returned to Navy HQ he wasn't allowed back. Kizaru explained the consequences of disobeying orders and had a final farewell to his grandson. Raion left holding in all his tears. Before he left he thanked Kizaru for everything. When he left on his own he did what he was trained to do, taking down pirates and gained a Bounty of his own. And was nicknamed "Space Man Raion". When he came across Kent in Alabasta he joined he Gear Pirates. Category:Character Subpages